Interruptus in Five Filksongs
by Ster J
Summary: The same story as Interruptus but told in a series of filksongs. I thought they fit together quite nicely, like an operetta! SLASH


Title: Interuptus in Five Filks

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: S/Mc; FILK

Rating: PG-13

Parts 1 of 1

Summary: The same story as "Interruptus" but told in a series of filksongs. I thought they fit together quite nicely, like an operetta!

--ooOoo--

**Computer's first taunt:**

(Let Me Call You Sweetheart, words by Beth Slater Whitson

"Let me call you sweethearts. You're not fooling anyone.

When I hear you argue, you are having lots of fun.

I see the love light shining in eyes brown and blue.

Let me call you sweethearts. I am on to you!

**Spock's response:**

(Thank you Martha and the Vandellas)

Nowhere to run to, Leonard! Nowhere to hide.  
Got nowhere to run to, baby. Nowhere to hide.

It's not love I'm running from  
It's the outing that I fear will come

'Tho I know you're so good for me,  
And youve become a part of me

Everywhere I go your face I see  
But if they found out 'bout us, it'd be the end of you and me

Nowhere to run to, baby. Nowhere to hide  
Got nowhere to run to, Leonard. Nowhere to hide

I know you're so good for me  
But free of you I don't wanna be, no

Each night as I sleep into my bed you creep.  
I wake up feeling glad I met you, hoping I'll never forget you

When I look in the mirror and comb my hair,  
I see your face 'cuz you're standing, smiling there.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.  
Got nowhere to run to, Leonard, nowhere to hide,

I know you're so good for me.  
And you've become a part of me.

Why should I fight a lover that's sugar sweet  
When it's so deep, so deep, deep inside of me?

My love reaches so high I can't get over it.  
It's so wide I can't get around it, no.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
From you, baby, don't wanna get away  
And I don't even, no even try  
I know you're so good for me, and with you I'll always be

Nowhere to run to, Leonard, nowhere to hide.  
Got nowhere to run to, baby, nowhere to hide.  
Got nowhere to run.  
Got nowhere to run.

**Computer's second attack: **

(Based on We Will Rock You: Music: Queen; Lyrics: Queen and Ben Elton)

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Fighting in the streets, be a big Vulcan man some day  
Your human face  
You big disgrace  
Fighting with the boys all over the place

We will we will out you  
We will we will out you

Buddy you're a Vulcan hard man  
Shouting to the stars gonna take on the 'Fleet some day  
You got a human on your face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your manhood all over the place

We will we will out you  
We will we will out you

Doctor, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes gonna take your Vulcan some day  
You got cum on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will out you  
We will we will out you

**McCoy's Tirade**

Computer, you're a big toy, tin toy  
Shoutin' from the speakers think you're gonna take us down some day  
He's got his hands on your face  
You big disgrace  
Pullin' out files all over the place

We will we will Spock you!  
We will we will Spock you!

Computer, you're an old box, mean box,  
Taking pictures of us as he rocks me out of my socks.  
He's got his hands on your face  
You big disgrace  
Spock's gonna put you back into your place

We will we will Spock you!  
We will we will Spock you!

**Spock's celebration:**

(The Sound Of Silence by Simon And Garfunkel)

Hello Leonard, my old friend. Now I can talk with you again.  
'Cause a computer that was creeping us both out while we were sleeping  
and the file that was planted in its brain does not remain.

Enjoy the sound of silence.

It threatened us to walk alone, through ship's halls, not cobblestone.  
'Neath the halo of a corridor lamp, (I always find this ship so cold and damp) when our ears were stabbed by rude words that didn't sound right,  
ended the night.

But now we've got the sound of silence.

When we were naked, lights I saw from my console, on the floor.  
Computer's talking without speaking. We were loving, we weren't listening.  
Computer re-wrote songs that no one should ever share,

ever dare disturb the sound of silence.

"Fool," said I, "you do not know. Your hatred like a cancer grows.  
Feel my hands I might reach you. Rip out your files. That should teach you." Soon taunting words like silent raindrops fell, no one to tell.

Just the sounds of silence.

And we two just bowed and prayed. Our love was saved from out the grave.  
The computer had no warning. No taunting words was it forming.  
No signs from the prophets of doom on the bedroom walls, corridor halls.  
Just blessed sounds of silence.

END


End file.
